Oryctolagus nitidus
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: Aller voir un homme pour parler d'un chien a inspiré Sherlock. Les monstres de Baskerville n'ont pas fini de hanter John... (Au format 221B.)
1. Il faut partir à point

**Perdue :**

**Série télévisée, trois saisons, excellent pedigree.**

**Si vous retrouvez _Sherlock_, merci de contacter ses propriétaires Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sue Vertue ou bien le chenil Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Trouvée :**

**Forme courte, genre fanfiction, longueur 221 mots.**

**Signe particulier : le dernier commence par un B.**

**Prière de transmettre mes remerciements à son inventeur.**

* * *

John tapotait nerveusement le volant, bien décidé à attendre le retour de Sherlock. Cette fois-ci, le détective l'aiderait à monter leurs bagages dans le train. Surtout que sa valise pesait cinq fois celle de John.

Deux heures dix. Ça n'était quand même pas si long, de régler la location d'un 4x4, si ?

Deux heures et quart. Pourvu que Sherlock n'eût pas déballé les exploits extraconjugaux du loueur.

John jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre. Et se résigna en soupirant.

Sherlock arriva juste au moment où il déchargeait sa valise.

Et au moment où John _la _repéra.

Une boîte tapie au fond du coffre, drapée d'un plaid, qu'il n'avait certainement pas portée à l'aller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là-dedans ?

— De quoi faire des expériences.

— Sherlock. Tu n'as pas rapporté des échantillons de gaz, rassure-moi. C'est pour ça que tu es retourné voir Stapleton ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules :

« Tu te doutes bien qu'elle aurait refusé. J'ai pris mes échantillons dans le ravin.

— Alors qu'est-ce que…», marmonna John en se penchant pour soulever la boîte.

Quelque chose bougea à l'intérieur.

« Doucement ! », protesta Sherlock.

Mais ce qui inquiéta vraiment John, c'était que la boîte elle-même avait protesté.

Il souleva un pan de couverture. Par les trous ménagés dans le plastique, il apercevait la forme fluorescente de…

« Bluebell ? »


	2. Gagner des yeux de lapin russe

Ses godillots s'enfoncent dans le sable sous le poids du blessé…

Bang !

Dix mètres et ils sont à couvert…

Bang !

Le sang du soldat sort par sa gorge.

Bang !

Obscurité. La chambre. Sa respiration lui déchirait les côtes. Mais tout allait bien. A Londres, en séc…

Bang !

Cavalcade et bruit de meubles bousculés.

« Sherlock ! »

John dévala les escaliers.

« Sherlock ? »

— En bas ! », claironna-t-il.

John alluma la lumière de l'escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Sherlock, en robe de chambre, papillotait dans sa direction, revolver en main.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? »

La réponse à la question, profitant de cette distraction inespérée, fila de derrière le porte-parapluie et remonta l'escalier à toute vitesse.

John ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit plus accoutumés à l'éclairage et capables de repérer le chapelet brun largué par le fuyard.

« Pourquoi… »

Du calme.

« … tires-tu _sur ce lapin_, _au milieu de la nuit_ !

— Quel intérêt à poursuivre de jour un lapin phosphorescent ? Et je ne lui tire pas dessus, je m'entraîne en visant au plus près. »

John inspira. Expira. Retourna se coucher avant que son adrénaline ne s'évacuât d'indésirable manière.

En petit-déjeunant, il eut tout loisir de s'imaginer les futures récriminations de leur logeuse, quand, rentrée de vacances, elle découvrirait les huit nouvelles traces de balles.


	3. Lever un lièvre

_Reviens. _

_je ne te prescrirai pas de quinine pour que tu expérimentes sur Bluebell_

_Client. _

Il fit demi-tour.

Sherlock, calé dans son fauteuil, caressait le lapin qui répandait ses poils sur son pantalon noir. Une semaine de carottes avait suffi pour qu'il oubliât son traumatisme.

Le client, colosse ébranlé à la cinquantaine bien tassée, dévisagea John avec suspicion, mais consentit à exposer son cas quand le détective l'y… _invita _:

« Je suis le coach de Georgia Staunton. »

« L'espoir national en lancer de poids ! », s'exclama-t-il face à leur indifférence.

John se ressouvint vaguement d'un entrefilet sur le sujet :

« Elle s'est taillé les veines, c'est ça ?

— Ce _n'était pas _un suicide. »

Sherlock joignit les mains.

« C'est pourtant la conclusion de l'enquête ?

— Vingt ans que je fais ce métier. Les athlètes qui craquent sous la pression, je sais à quoi ça ressemble. Georgia n'était pas du nombre.

— Il n'y a pas que le travail… glissa John.

— Elle me confiait tout ! Même les problèmes de son frère. Je l'aurais su, si elle allait mal.

— L'article suggérait que la pression des championnats…

— Que soupçonnez-vous ? coupa Sherlock.

— Ces derniers temps, elle avait l'air… menacée. Elle pouvait remporter l'or. Et elle est montée si vite. Les jalousies sont fortes dans le milieu…

— Vous pensez qu'un concurrent était prêt à tout pour la battre. »


	4. Visiter la cage à lapin

L'amour de Georgia Staunton pour le violet était aussi manifeste à la vue de sa couette, de ses rideaux et de ses chaussettes encore éparpillées sur le sol que son talent à celle des multiples trophées ornant ses étagères.

Leur client esquissa un geste en direction du tapis :

« On l'a trouvée là, le couteau tout près.

— Quel type ? demanda Sherlock.

— Son canif. »

Le consultant inspecta les survêtements froissés et les placards de la salle d'eau.

« Et sa copine, comment a-t-elle réagi ?

— Michelle ? Dévastée, naturellement. Mais elle n'a rien entendu.

— Non, pas sa voisine de chambre, la femme qu'elle voit.

— La …

— Elle portait la lingerie d'une autre, s'épilait l'entrejambe mais ne prenait pas la pilule. Donc elle avait une amante. Cachée, apparemment. Intéressant… »

Sherlock voltigeait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, furetant du regard.

« Ah ! »

Il s'empara d'un diffuseur pansu.

« Le parfum d'ambiance ? s'étonna John.

— Plein, non décapsulé !

— Parce qu'il est neuf ?

— Alors d'où vient l'odeur? »

John renifla. On percevait effectivement les ultimes effluves d'une senteur capiteuse.

« D'un ancien flacon ?

— Dans ce cas où est-il ? Elle n'a pas jeté son déodorant vide depuis longtemps. »

Sans attendre de réponse, le détective valsa hors de la pièce en brandissant toujours le flacon :

« Viens, John ! Nous ne repartons pas bredouilles ! »


	5. Poser un lapin

« Laisse-moi passer devant, je suis moins reconnaissable.

— Et ?

— Tu crois qu'une vente de joaillerie organisée par une grande marque de parfum correspond à l'idée que se font les gens des loisirs de Sherlock Holmes ? Ils vont se méfier… »

Sherlock sortit la main de sa poche. John leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me dire que tu avais des billets ! D'où tu les sors ? Tu as innocenté un journaliste de mode ?

— J'en ai inculpé une. Le meilleur moyen d'obtenir les faveurs du milieu. »

Des hommes trop mal habillés pour n'être pas stylistes, des trentenaires ridées aux UV, toute une foule des dandys attirée par le prestige de l'étoile montante de la cosmétique anglaise respirait les voluptueuses bouffées du Musgrave, le nouveau parfum d'intérieur de Cork-Singleton, en attendant les enchères.

John, attentif à ne pas renverser de coupe à champagne avec son sac, suivit Sherlock, qui slalomait entre les fashionistas.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir de service, tournèrent à droite, à droite encore et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte métallique.

Sherlock s'attaqua à la serrure.

« Tu es sûr que les bijoux sont là ? Sans même un vigile ?

— Pas besoin. »

Quand le pêne céda, Sherlock lui prit le sac des mains et introduisit Bluebell dans la pièce, en chuchotant :

« Largage de la bombe ! »


	6. Courir plusieurs lièvres

Quand Bluebell déclencha l'alarme en coupant le balayage laser de la salle du coffre, ils sprintaient déjà le long des couloirs lambrissés. John cherchait une porte ouverte : les bruits de pas dans leur direction se rapprochaient dangereusement…

« Cesse de penser comme un lapin, John ! »

Sherlock accéléra, avant d'obliquer brusquement dans un large corridor, où ils calmèrent leur respiration, pendant que la sécurité défilait devant eux.

Ils reprirent leur course, pour arriver finalement devant une porte majestueuse, à double battant de bois.

« Son bureau ? »

Sherlock acquiesça.

« Pas d'alarme ?

— Un vigile. Bluebell l'aura attiré avec les autres. »

Le détective n'eut même pas à crocheter la serrure.

Le bureau de Flavia Cork-Singleton, fondatrice de la maison éponyme, ressemblait à un salon d'apparat, avec ses papiers peints à fleurs, ses chaises laquées et ses tableaux aux tons pastel, sauf que l'encombraient de longues tables blanches, couvertes d'alambics et d'écrans plats.

John les passa en revue ; Sherlock tournait sur lui-même comme une girouette à tête chercheuse.

Et plongea soudain vers une des commodes, dont béait le premier tiroir.

« Je l'ai ! » s'exclama-t-il en sortant un diffuseur apparemment identique à celui de Georgia.

« Qui vous a permis d'entrer ? »

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se dressait une grande fée sur talons aiguilles, alourdie d'une robe froufroutante et de deux malabars à bretelles.


	7. Désunir la carpe et le lapin

« La justice, Madame Cork-Singleton ! rétorqua Sherlock. Nous enquêtons sur l'assassinat de votre amante, Georgia Staunton.

— De… ils sont fous ! »

L'un des gardes murmura à son oreille quelque chose qui ressemblait traîtreusement à « Sherlock Holmes ».

« Vous niez l'avoir fréquentée ? John, appelle le lieutenant Lestrade. »

Ses beaux yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent.

« Je connaissais effectivement cette malheureuse jeune fille, mais les journaux parlaient d'un suicide ! Si vous avez deviné la nature de nos relations, vous savez que moins que quiconque… »

Sa voix s'enroua.

« C'est justement pourquoi vous l'avez tuée. Elle ne voulait plus se cacher, mais vous refusiez de divorcer car votre mari investit beaucoup dans votre maison. Considérant les faibles chances de succès d'un assaut physique direct, vous lui avez offert ce prototype truqué du Musgrave, qui a diffusé un gaz anesthésiant dont le parfum masquait l'odeur. Puis vous l'avez entaillée pour faire croire au meurtre. Avec une science telle qu'on se demande s'il s'agit vraiment de votre première fois ! »

L'ange s'éternisa.

« Ah, Lestrade. Rendez-vous utile, vous n'êtes pas là que pour le buffet. Examinez ses factures. Elle n'a pu garder une invention si compromettante que pour la revendre à des criminels plus professionnels : vous arriverez sûrement à retrouver la trace de leurs tractations. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, il nous faut récupérer un lapin en balade. »


	8. Le coup du

« Petite forme aujourd'hui ? Pas de suspense grandiose, pas d'indignation face à la bêtise des gens ordinaires ? »

Sherlock se contenta d'allonger le pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter, cracha le détective. C'était de la chance. Bien sûr, les naturels entrepreneurs en veulent souvent trop et la traçabilité douteuse de sa fortune laissait présager des contacts interlopes… Mais si elle avait été plus prudente, on n'aurait jamais pu l'arrêter. »

John secoua la tête.

« Il fallait faire les bonnes déductions pour profiter de cette chance ! »

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle du coffre. Le détective agita une carte – piquée à Lestrade – sous le nez du vigile et ils entrèrent… pour se figer aussitôt.

Au milieu de la salle, touffe de poils laiteuse contre le parquet sombre et luisant, Bluebell gisait sur le flanc, immobile.

Ils s'arrachèrent à leur stupeur et s'accroupirent autour de lui.

Le cou était brisé.

« Chaussures à crampons de caoutchouc, taille 44 », marmonna Sherlock.

En voyant son visage fermé et la manière dont il se grandissait pour marcher sur l'un des gardiens qui vérifiaient les serrures du coffre, John se dit que même si les gens aimaient savoir que Sherlock était humain, cette partie-là de l'enquête, il ne la raconterait pas sur son blog.


End file.
